


Newt's New Master

by whateverLeo



Series: Newmann BDSM Adventures [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Figging, Humbler, Impact Play, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding Crops, Rimming, pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 22:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15423243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whateverLeo/pseuds/whateverLeo
Summary: A night on which Newt submits to Hermann post-Uprising





	Newt's New Master

Nights like tonight were one of the few times Newt was allowed out of his cage. Out of his cock cage more precisely, as Hermann liked to remind him via discipline exactly who he belonged to at all times since the xenobiologist’s recovery.  
Tonight, Newt was trussed up on hands and knees, wrists tied, balls pulled back into a humbler, ass filled by a sizeable ginger root plug, cock leaking onto the mattress as Hermann sat at the edge of the bed, still fully clothed, gently stroking his lover’s ass, indulging himself in a little softness prior to picking up the riding crop to strike the round bum before him.  
Newt flinched automatically on impact with a yelp, immediately regretting the instinctive reaction when it caused the humbler to tug as his balls and the ginger root to release fresh juice into his tender hole.  
“That’s right, let me hear you, my noisy leibeling,” Hermann whispered in Newt’s ear.  
Newt whined, trying to wiggle his hips slightly, already sinking into his submissive headspace. The pain was liberating, forcing every other thought of guilt and self-hatred out of his mind.  
Hermann laid out strikes with the riding crop at a carefully calculated pace, several in quick succession over one area before a particularly harsh swat to another, making Newt keen. He gently soothed the tip across humbled flesh, rubbing, almost fondling until they too were to receive a love tap. Newt moaned at the sensation, but Hermann knew he preferred when the astrophysicist used his hands.  
Setting down the crop, Herman reached out to caress Newt’s balls, first with his fingertips and then with his palm, taking them in hand and gently squeezing, smirking as Newt gasped from pleasurable pain. Hermann continued on, tracing fingertips towards his lover’s hole, circling around the visibly puffy rosebud before nudging at the ginger root inside, grabbing the handle and swirling it around as well. Newt broke into a sob, shuddering as Herman began to grind the tip into his prostate, the combination of the burning and pressure almost overwhelming. His cock throbbed in his pants, but he was nothing if not patient.  
Hermann removed the ginger from Newt’s ass slowly, leaning in to lick up the juices that escaped before delving his tongue into his lover’s tight passage, making Newt squirm and try to push his hips back into it, yowling in frustration when the humbler stopped him.  
Newt’s cock was twitching wildly now, leaking precome all over, and really at this point it wouldn’t take much to get him to blow his load, and then suddenly satisfied with the prep done by the root and his own tongue, Herman unzipped his fly, hard cock in hand and slid home into Newt.  
Newt screamed as loud as his lungs would let him, as Hermann set pace with his thrusts and practically pulled Newt back down, impaling him over and over. Newt came untouched exceedingly quickly, but was still too turned on to feel embarrassed about it. So when Hermann unclasped the humbler and demanded that he turn around to suck him off, he did so without complaint. Using his tongue to lap at the head, Newt hallowed his cheeks and gave a very enthusiastic blow job, and swallowed obediently when Hermann released his load down his throat.  
The eye contact in that moment between drift partners was all it took to signal the end of a good scene, and the two snuggled up and nodded off.

**Author's Note:**

> just because it's the first thing i wrote/posted, doesn't mean it's chronologically the first event.  
> can you tell that a non-op transman wrote this with a limited understanding of cis-male anatomy?


End file.
